hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia (State)
A more detailed version of this page lies here: Georgia State. George J. Smith is a fan-made character for Hetalia: World Series. He represents the U.S. State of Georgia. Appearance He has brown, curly hair and has exactly 14 freckles on the front part of his face, though they aren't too noticeable, paired with light hazel eyes. His normal outfit is a white tank-top, camouflage pants, combat boots, and dog tags. The freckles are meant to represent the 14 main minerals of Georgia, which happen to be many types of clay and otherwise, such as Kaolin, Fuller's Earth, and typical Red Clay. His eyes symbolize the main color of the biggest physical region of Georgia, the coastal plain. His outfit is the normal soldier in Fort Gordon, which is the National U.S. Army Camp that is located in Augusta, GA. Personality George is a normal southern man, being kind in the heart and into hunting. He's about as intelligent as Alfred, being the 41st 'smartest' state. He loves country music, animals, and home-cooked meals. He usually picks chicken over burgers, and sweet tea or Coca-Cola over milkshakes. He also likes playing video games such as Battlefield or Call of Duty. If you need a hard-working man to do some yard work, don't bother calling him unless it's Monday-Thursday, for he doesn't 'believe' in working on the weekends and won't work if you ask him to. He also loves drinking American beer and riding his pick-up truck. Rarely, he will also go hiking, or view the Stone Mountain and other geographic sightings in Georgia. He get's angry easily when having a headache, and walks around, telling people to call him the 'king' because he believes he's better than a lot of people. History Before settlement by Europeans, Georgia was inhabited by the mound building cultures. The British colony of Georgia was founded by James Oglethorpe on February 12, 1733 (February 1, 1732 O.S.). The colony was administered by the Trustees for the Establishment of the Colony of Georgia in America under a charter issued by (and named for) King George II. The Trustees implemented an elaborate plan for the colony's settlement, known as the Oglethorpe Plan, which envisioned an agrarian society of yeoman farmers and prohibited slavery. For the first few years of his life, he believed in absolute freedom for all, and that hard work will do you well. But this changed. In 1742 the colony was invaded by the Spanish during the War of Jenkins' Ear. In 1752, after the government failed to renew subsidies that had helped support the colony, the Trustees turned over control to the crown. Georgia became a crown colony, with a governor appointed by the king. This allowed slavery, and changed George's thoughts on hard work and freedom for all. He began believing that whites and men were Superior. Because at the time he was actually great friends with America, Georgia was one of the Thirteen Colonies that revolted against British rule in the American Revolution by signing the 1776 Declaration of Independence. The State of Georgia's first constitution was ratified in February 1777. Georgia was the 10th state to ratify the Articles of Confederation on July 24, 1778, and was the 4th state to ratify the current Constitution on January 2, 1788. However, because Alfred liked and supported the North more than the South, issues began.In early 1861, Georgia joined the Confederacy and became a major theater of the Civil War. Major battles took place at Chickamauga, Kennesaw Mountain, and Atlanta. In December 1864, a large swath of the state from Atlanta to Savannah was destroyed during a fire that was caused by General William Tecumseh Sherman's March to the Sea. 18,253 Georgian soldiers died in service, roughly 1 of every 5 who served. In 1870, following reconstruction, Georgia became the last Confederate state restored to the Union. Georgia felt betrayed by the North and Alfred. Thus, to this day, he holds a grudge against Alfred and the Northern part of the United States. Trivia *He has the name George because the state was named after King George II, who was the ruler of Britain at the time of the colonization of America. The J stands for 'James', from James Oglethorpe, the founder of Georgia, USA. Of course, because Smith is a very popular surname, Smith is his last name. *The curliness of the hair is actually meant to represent the mountains in the northern part of Georgia. The freckles is meant to represent the 14 main minerals of Georgia, which happen to be many types of clay and otherwise, such as Kaolin, Fuller's Earth, and typical Red Clay. The eyes symbolize the main color of the biggest physical region of Georgia, the coastal plain. His outfit is the normal soldier in Fort Gordon, which is the National U.S. Army Camp that is located in Augusta, GA. *He fluently knows English and Spanish, but only knows minor parts of Korean, Vietnamese, French, Chinese, and German. (From a ratio of languages spoke in Georgia) Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:Male Characters